


上升气流

by 123_lu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu
Summary: 哨兵！萨菲罗斯 x 哨兵！克劳德
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 31





	上升气流

克劳德捂着伤口向前跑，被绊住，“哐当”一声仰面摔倒在的地面上。他的五感完全张开，自己跌落的声音震耳欲聋，他躺在原地懵了两秒。  
绊住他的是一条蛇，白色，大臂粗细，缠着他的双腿缓缓往上爬。它捆住了克劳德左边小腿，缠上了右边大腿，随着它的动作，裤子布料也收紧，和皮肤摩擦产生诡异的感觉。在克劳德愣神的时候，它已经从大腿后侧绕了出来，蛇头蹭过两腿之间，向柔软的腹部前进。  
克劳德咒骂了一声，艰难地起身，想拿背后的破坏剑。白蛇压着他裤裆猛地蹿上来，连同双臂把他绑得严严实实的。克劳德动弹不得。  
因为哨兵超乎寻常的五感，蛇对着裆部的那一下让他全身震颤。他得叫他的精神动物来帮忙。  
他听到脚步声。  
他闻到汗水和血液的味道。  
他的每一根神经都因为追上来的人战栗。  
恐惧像黑纱笼罩住他，把他的精神动物囚禁在精神图景的一个角落。  
因为哨兵有非常强的夜视能力，所以这条狭窄的通道很暗，每五米的墙壁上有一盏冷黄色的小灯，对于哨兵来说亮得和白天没有差别。现在光被来人挡住了。  
萨菲罗斯低头看克劳德。他认为克劳德需要一个向导，他的情绪已经开始因为过载的信息逐渐躁动。但他不会得到的。  
萨菲罗斯俯下身。刚刚被他用正宗捅穿的伤口尚未完全愈合，表皮和肌肉呈现一个往外翻的伤口。他把手指探进伤口。  
克劳德疼得弹起来，又被蛇用力拉直。他下唇被他自己咬出了血。  
萨菲罗斯指尖触到了胃，那里已经愈合了。他轻轻地按压了平滑肌，非常有趣的手感。  
躺着的那位因为他的动作吐出了酸水和胆汁，平卧的姿势让液体流到了气管，呛得剧烈咳嗽。  
伤口正在愈合，而萨菲罗斯的手指挡在那里。想要结合的肌肉仿佛阴道一般吮吸着他的手指。萨菲罗斯两指张开，想要留住自己造成的伤口。但他明白克劳德超强的恢复能力使得这是无用功，便搅动了两下，抽了出来。  
克劳德疼得要休克过去，但是没有。他清醒地忍受这无法承受的痛苦。萨菲罗斯在他身边仿佛抽走了所有的氧气，他只得疯狂地吸气，胸腔随着他的呼吸迅速起伏。他像是从水里捞上来的鱼，困难地大口呼吸。  
他心跳飞快，头脑变得昏沉，手脚发麻，逐渐感觉不到手指末端，眼泪不能控制地流出，滑过太阳穴，打湿了鬓角。  
蛇顺着他的躯体向上，绕过他的肩膀，缠住了他的脖颈，慢慢收紧。  
“你过呼吸了，会碱中毒的。”萨菲罗斯说。  
克劳德因被扼住脖颈而感到窒息，脸涨得通红，眼珠像是要和生理泪水一起被挤出眼眶。  
他勃起了。窒息时下体充血算是正常的生理反应。但是克劳德依然感到相当羞愤。  
因为白蛇上移，克劳德肘部以下的手臂可以移动了，他抬起手想扒开蛇。手指在鳞片上打滑，他用蛮力想要掰开它，结果右手食指的指甲翘了起来，疼得他抽气，气体却在喉咙口卡住。  
很快白蛇自己松开了。克劳德猛烈地咳嗽。  
蛇的尾攀上来，勾起克劳德的裤边，扯到臀下面。萨菲罗斯用刚刚克劳德伤口的血润滑。  
萨菲罗斯俯在他身上，漂亮的银色长发垂在一边，反射着小灯的光。  
光线灼烧克劳德的眼睛，火辣辣的疼。太亮了，怎么会这么亮，到底是什么在发光。克劳德甚至怀疑他看见了人体发出的红外光，才使这个灰暗的通道这么敞亮。  
他听到自己头发的摩擦声，还听到通风管道跑过一只啮齿类动物。  
他感受到白蛇的缠绕，裤子布料的触感，毛衣因为汗水稍稍变硬的感觉，细碎的气流吹过汗毛，还有自己额头上冒出的汗珠，沿着发际线向下流到耳边。  
“啪嗒”，摔落在地上。  
但他感受到的不止这些。他看到他身上的萨菲罗斯，他听到对方在自己体内进出的粘腻水声，他感受到那人带来的巨大快感。  
哨兵的体质非常敏感。萨菲罗斯的每一次冲撞和每一次触摸都让他每一寸肌肤感到兴奋。他的指尖好像带着电流，路过的地方会发生痉挛。  
白蛇调转方向，绕着克劳德的后颈，撑开他的高领毛衣，从衣领钻进去。冰凉的蛇皮顺着皮肤游走，压着右边的乳头过去，摩擦着下腹，缠上他的阴茎。  
克劳德的大脑里仿佛超新星爆炸，白光照亮了整个星系，脑细胞以十分之一光速向外抛散。他要变成尘埃，逃跑了。  
他弥散在尼布尔海姆的星星之间。  
萨菲罗斯是相当强大的哨兵，他侵入了克劳德的世界。火焰燃烧在尼布尔海姆，而萨菲罗斯和他的蛇所到达的地方被冰雪封住。他找到了克劳德的狼。它右前爪渗着血，冲着他们紧紧夹着尾巴，探身摆出攻击的姿势，展示出流畅的肌肉线条，呲牙威胁。  
滚烫的热浪上升，冰冻的雪下降，冷热空气对流，产生了风，风吹过狼灰白色的毛发，吹过克劳德金色的头发。  
克劳德在水泥地上惊醒。  
萨菲罗斯找回了他的人偶。  
可是他为什么要跑呢。萨菲罗斯可以共感，他知道克劳德感受到了满负荷的快感。他在克劳德给予他的欢愉和他给与克劳德的欢愉中达到高潮。  
水泥地上的寒气和身上的萨菲罗斯侵入克劳德的皮肤，冷与热交杂，让人头疼耳鸣。他融化在钢铁的星空下，水泥的海洋上。


End file.
